Amnesia
by CrownOfDasies
Summary: For the purpose of fulfilling Jiraiya's last wish, Naruto decides to go back into the past to maintain it. Being that there are always bound to be malfunctions whichever road Naruto takes, some mistakes happen. Not knowing what to do, Naruto is stuck with nothing, leaving her to be immobile and back into an unknown past. Time travel fanfic. Minato/FemNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, first of all, this story is inspired by Dorcyy's: Chance for a Prophecy-it's my all time favorite time travel fic. Anyways, this story might have some OOC character points, but what the heck, it's my story. It also might have some side pairings, but the main paring is as what the summery says. This story is also slight AU. This is strictly a Mina/FemNaru pairing and it may be slow. Anyways, don't hate because of the pairing, cause as I said, it's my story. Thanks!)**

The sixteen-year-old Naruto shook her head when she stared blankly at the large scroll. It was Jiraiya's creation;_ The Super Awesome Mega Galactic Time Pocket of Jiraiya the Mega Strong and Handsome_. Even though that was literally the scroll's name, Naruto cringed as she thought of her deceased godfather.

Jiraiya had died prematurely right after the scroll's almost-completion. Now, Naruto was left with the sudden need to fulfill Jiraiya's request-to travel back to the past to fix what needed to be fixed.

She sighed,_'Should I really do it? Even though Ero-Sennin taught me how to activate it, how would I know what to do there, in the past? And what of it doesn't really work?'_, she worried in her mind.

**Flashback**

_'Naruto', Jiraiya called for her. Naruto raised a blond brow and narrowed her eyes. When Jiraiya didn't call her by her by her pseudo name, Gaki, something was meant for some serious business. _

_'Yeah, Sensei?', Naruto called, not to break the serious atmosphere._

_Jiraiya continued,'We have some serious problems coming in, in the future. As you know, the Great Toad Sage is a true prophesier. Well, he just told me that there would be a Great War between all of the Great Shinobi nations and an injustice individual.'_

_Naruto widened her eyes at this proclamation. 'Wait, what are you getting at this?'_

_Jiraiya then said,'Do you know that big scroll I have been working on for the past months?', Naruto nodded her head,'Well, I haven't told you it, but, this here is a time travel scroll, it's called,The Super Awesome Mega Galactic Time Pocket of Jiraiya the Mega Strong and Handsome.'_

_Naruto gave him an unbelievable look and exclaimed,'Look, Ero-sennin! I know that you think you still got it all in looks and all that jazz, but I'm starting to think that you're becoming an old crazy man.'_

_A tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's head while he twitched his eye. Jiraiya then punched Naruto up across her head. Naruto narrowed her eyes. 'Who do you think you are, Old Man?!'_

_'How dare you insult me?! The Great Toad Sannin, the best womanizer all across the shinobi nations, and the bestest of all seals masters!', Jiraiya huffed out. He then twacked Naruto on her head again. _

_'Hey! Stop doing that! Ya know one day, you'll just give me brain damage dattebayo!-anyways, bestest isn't a word!', Naruto enraged._

_Jiraiya flared his nostrils,'S'not like you have any, anyways-and you don't know that.', he then started to laugh out loudly._

_Naruto narrowed her eyes at him, but started to laugh anyways. Jiraiya smirked in his laughter,'Hahaha! You're laughing at yourself, Gaki!'_

_Naruto kicked his shin, he then gave a yelp. 'Humph! Serves ya right!'_

_Jiraiya then remembered about the scroll. He widened his eyes and said to Naruto,'Okay, okay, Gaki, but I'm serious now. I need to tell you something important.'_

_Naruto gave him a confused look._

* * *

_'What! The Yondaime Hok-mmmph!', Naruto screamed out._

_Jiraiya wiped his forehead in relief,'Be quite, Gaki, someone might hear you.'_

_'Wa-wait, and my mother?'_

_'Her name was Uzumaki, Kushina.'_

_Now, Naruto was never one to cry, as an orphan who finally knows who their parents are, she started to weep. 'Di-did the love me, cause I know a lot of parents who wouldn't stick a thousand-year Bijuu in their stomach.'_

_Jiraiya patted her in comfort,'They loved you very, very much. So much, that when Minato heard that you were in Kushina's stomach, he, the Hokage, started to weep, and he wouldn't stop until Sensei dragged him from his room to presume his Hokage duties.', Jiraiya chuckled in nostalgia. _

_Naruto sniffled in satisfaction-her parents loved her. Jiraiya smiled at his daughter figure. 'Hey, Gaki, it time to show you know this thing works.'_

_He place Naruto on the bamboo floor then suddenly opened the scroll and it opened into a perfect circle around Naruto, giving more space next to her, finding out that that space was meant for Jiraiya. She wondered,'It can do that?'_

_He told her,'All you have to do is put some chakra enhanced blood across the characters. It's as easy as that. This baby can also hold you in your own body, making protection not a problem. I also programmed it to be set into a certain time period, in which will be when your father first got his genin team. This is also programmed to do everything, just put you're blood on it, then wala, you're in the past. Neato, right? But, maybe some modifications should be made in it, I'm still uneasy about it.'_

_Naruto then said,'Wait-what? That's it? The only reason that this scroll is so large is because it has both thick paper and it can circle around you. The characters in this scroll are also humongous! You're a fake, Ero-sennin!'_

_Jiraiya twitched his brow this time,'Oh yeah, Gaki? Ya think you can do this, only what seal masters like myself can do?'_

_'You know what, Ero-sennin?! The only thing you're good at is looking ugly!'_

_Jiraiya was in rage, and in seeing this Naruto ran off to the Hokage's office._

**End Flashback**

Naruto took a deep breath. She started to worry again_,'He said that he still needed to make some modifications on it-wait, wait, wait there just a moment! Who do I am? That's right! I'm now Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto dattebayo!'_

And with a sudden burst of confidence, with a slight touch of cockiness, Mruto opened up the scroll with some blood, and again Naruto drew some chakra enhanced blood from out of her thumb, circling it onto the scroll.

_'This better work!'_, and then a flash of light circled around Naruto.

* * *

Minato was having one of those rare days when his genin team was taken off of his hands for a short period of time. Even thought they were still new to him, Team 7 was still a handful most of the time. Minato sighed as he was out by Fire's borders-still better than being with his always bickering team by a million.

A flash of light opened from the unusually clear sky, almost as if splitting the sky open. Minato's eyes widened when a figure dropped onto the grassy ground. He ran over to investigate it.

It turned out to be a person-a she to be exact. They had blond hair, whisker marks embedded on her cheeks, and a..._Konoha Hitite-ate?_ Minato looked confused for a moment, analyzing the person from head to toe_,'Hmmmmm, must be a rookie spy from the other ninja country's-most likely Iwa-, or could be a missing nin, or probably just a normal Konoha Konoichi, but I've never seen her before. Probably from a long-term undercover mission, but that doesn't explain her flashy (pun not intended) entrance.'_, he was rubbing his jaw in confusion.

"Hey, Minato! What was that?", an older jounin said to Minato.

Minato replied,"I'm not sure who it is, but I'm pretty sure she is a konoichi from a long-term mission. I've never seen her before."

The older jounin came into Minato's clearing. He said,"Hmmm, me neither."

Minato then added,"Maybe I should take her to the hospital and then the Hokage."

"Yeah, you go do that."

And with that, Minato left his border patrol mission with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

_Three days later_

"I've never seen her before, Hokage-sama.", Minato said.

"She is also not in the shinobi ranks of Konoha. And I'm pretty sure that those whisker marks are recognizable.", the Hokage agreed.

Naruto was then shot up from the bed. She turned her head to convey her surroundings, until she felt gravely dizzy. She then rasped out,"Hu-Hun...Hu...hungr-y."

The Hokage and Minato looked weirdly at her, until they got what she said. The Hokage then called out the ANBU with a simple hand sign. He commanded,"Go get as much food you think this girl can withhold-and keep in mind, she looks very hungry-at the nearest food place.

The ANBU officers understood, then left, in which came back with specifically seven different kinds of flavored ramen from the Iciraku Ramen stand-how ironic. Naruto's nose lifted the air's scent, taking note that the food has come. She looked at the ANBU still opening the boxes, until she got desperate. She ran towards them, taking all seven bowls as if they were her children.

"Is this lady crazy?", one authoritative ANBU said. Naruto heard him, and hissed at his direction. All three ANBU jumped and screamed,"Whoa! Who's this lady think she is?"

The Hokage coughed, in which the ANBU remembered that they were-well ANBU. Both Minato and Hiruzen watched the new girl eat the ramen, until her last bowl, drinking every drop of broth. They the heard her say,"Th-thi-...thir...thirs-ty."

The Hokage motioned for the ANBU to pour her a glass of water from the pitcher. Naruto, again, got desperate, and wrestled the ANBU until she finally got the pitcher, drinking it all in one gulp. Minato and the old Sarutobi also took this action in humor.

Then when Naruto was finished with he's business, she got up and started to argue with the ANBU. The Hokage then asked,"Now that you are alive and literally kicking, Miss, may I know your name?"

Naruto knitted her brows together,"My...Name?"

Hiruzen sighed inside his pipe. He then called out to the head nurse,"Another amnesia patient. Check for the signs.", he said as if this happened a whole lot. Minato also sighed, thinking,_'Maybe another spy.'_

A nurse then quickly skittered into the hospital room Naruto was in. She then laid her hands onto Naruto's temples and focused. The Nurse coated chakra into her hands and then gasped. She then explained,"I can feel that there is a fatal bruise on her brain. This was probably caused by the affect of the, if I'm correct, harsh landing on her side. She maybe hit her head to the floor. However, I'm not sure how long this memory loss will proceed on to. It does seen fatal, so I should be patient if I were you."

The old Sarutobi frowned,'Well, that's a new one.'

The nurse then added,"It is also up to her to know her instinct on how to do daily everyday routines. And if she cannot do these things, I suppose one of you guys should assist her on teaching. All of the PT's are booked for the next-well for a very, very, very long time.", she then concluded, leaving the room.

Naruto then spoke up,"How long?"

Minato said,"Three days."

Naruto's eyes widened,"Three days? If I'm pretty sure, I think that that's a very long time for me."

The Sandaime Hokage then said,"If you may excuse us, umm, well, if you'll just excuse us for a moment, Miss.", he then took Minato out of the room and told him in a whisper,"I'm still slightly suspicious of her, Minato. So as the Hokage, I command you to be her watcher. I'll pay you double, because you still have your genin team to deal with. However, if she does seem to remember something, then tell me immediately-she might be a sleeper agent. Anyways, goodbye for now."

Minato nodded at his commander, then he peered inside the room. The ANBU left with the Hokage. He then walked inside, then talking to Naruto when he reached at her bedside. "So", he began,"my name is Namikaze, Minato. I like my new team, which consists of genin-these are a type of ninja-, I dislike people who betray others, and my dream for the future is to be the next Hokage-this is what the other man next to me is."

Naruto then interrupted,"So you wanna be an old man in the future, ummmm, Minato-San, was it?"

Minato laughed a little, and replied,"Yes, Minato, and anyways, that old man out there happens to be one of the most strongest people in the shinobi nation."

Naruto scoffed,"Ehhh, whatever.", she then used her pinky to clean out her ear.

Naruto then said,"Hey, hey! I just remembered right now, what was that thing I just ate?"

Minato then answered,"Oh. That's called Ramen."

"Mmmmmmm, even the name sounds delicious! I can even call ramen the food of the gods! That's how good it is!"

"Miss, keep you're tone down just a bit. There are some patients that are resting."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Ehhh, sorry. But ya think that you can...umm, buy me some more of that goodness?", and in instinct, Naruto activated her Puppy Eyes.

Minato couldn't say no. He then sighed and thought,_'This is going to be a long mission.'_

**(A/N: Hey guys! So if you're wondering why anybody's not noticing the similarity between Minato and Naruto, I had depicted Naruto to look quite different from Minato. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Goodness! Thank you for a ll of the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!)**

Obito was always one to go around to aid those in need- especially now, because now, he and his team was at a small break. This announcement had actually came abruptly to him yesterday, when Minato said he had some important business from the Hokage to finish.

Now, of course when Obito heard that there was a newcomer that had amnesia, who was now in the hospital, Obito just couldn't help but aid the patient. Obito thought,_'Wonder what'll the person be like? Girl, guy? But amnei-something...what's that?-oh wait, Rin-chan said something like-I forgot. Hmmmmm, whatever. Another chance to meet up with her.'_, Obito whistled along the trail in a new light.

When a familiar brunette was spotted on the trail Obito was headed at, Obito called out to her. Rin turned her head to see Obito. She smiled and gave him a huge wave, whilst carrying a large picnic basket.

Obito wave, but raised a brow. "Hey, Rin-chan? What's that for?"

Rin widened her eyes in surprise,"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that this basket is for the new patient at the hospital. See, they have amnesia, so I'm pretty sure the hospital is lonely when you don't know anybody. So this basket is filled with food and other supplies, so that I can make the patient feel at home."

"Amnesia? What's that again?"

"Hmmm? Amnesia is a symptom where one has lost a small of big amount of their memories by something such as a concussion, head injury, and so on. So to summarize, it's when someone loses their memories,"

Obito shaped his mouth into an _"o"_ and then scratched the back of his head. Both Obito and Rin headed to the hospital to reach the unknown patient.

* * *

"I don't wanna stay here!", Naruto whined.

The nurse next to Naruto sighed,"But Miss, your diagnosis is still unknown. You're going to have to stay here a bit longer."

Naruto cried out,"But Nurse! I'm fine!", she was pulling the sheets off of her, until the nurse called for backup. Three mixed-ranked shinobi walked to the room, then holding the confused Naruto down.

"Wh-what are ya guys doing, huh? Why are you harming a patient?", Naruto complained.

All occupied in the room narrowed their eyes,_'Bingo._'

Naruto looked even more confused at all of their expressions. The nurse then concluded,"You said so yourself, Patient-san.", Naruto was left with her mouth wide opened.

"Bu-but...at least, can I have some food?", Naruto begged.

The nurse took sympathy and answered to her,"No, you just ate seven extra servings of macaroni and cheese.", saying it quite bluntly. The nurse then set out to care for other patients.

"Wow! Seven extra servings? I betcha the persons a fatty."

"Shut up, Obito! You'll make the patient hurt."

"But Rin-chan!"

"Be quite!", Rin whispered harshly to a whimpering Obito. Both of them walked in only to be surprised to see a very attractive, and more-than-in-shape blond woman. Obito left his mouth wide opened. Rin smacked Obito across the head to make him apologize.

"Umm, we're sorry, right _Obito?_", Rin said, emphasizing Obito's name in a threatening note.

Obito paled,"Ye-yes, I'm-we're sorry.", he said, making the to-go Raman that he was holding, swish in his arms.

Naruto forgot to excuse then when she sniffed the air. "Hmmmm? What's that smell?", Naruto then looked directly at Obito with predatory eyes.

Obito ducked down in a frightened stature. Naruto then jumped out of her bed, which caused Obito and Rin to be startled. Naruto, with Obito's unengaged protectant of his ramen, had been snatched from his arms.

Obito fell on his but with his hands behind him. He accused,"She's lost it, Rin-chan, call the nurses and doctors!"

Naruto munched with a pleasant look on her face. While chewing, she said,"It's not like you were even trying to protect your ramen. I mean, anyone could've done this to you, even a patient."

Obito screamed out,"It's not like a person in the right mind would steal someone's ramen in their own hands!"

Naruto ignored him by continuing on to chew; Rin even ignored him when she ran up to Naruto's bed. Obito was left in a corner.

Rin questioned,"So, patient-san, how long have you been here? Judging by the way you move swiftly and landed gracefully, successfully snatching Obito's food, do you think you were on are a konoichi? Do you even remember anything? So, do you like it here in Konoha, so far? Who found you?-"

Naruto spluttered,"Whoa, wait! Okay let's see, I've been here for four days. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I think I remember something, but I don't think it's clear enough to be called a memory. So far, Konoha's pretty great, only that I can't get out of this horrid place yet to see the rest of her. Ummm, the person who found me was this kid called Nato-no, that can't be it, Rinato, Mima, Mina, Mina...Mina, oh, yes, Mimato!"

The door of the hospital room opened, "Don't you mean, _Minato?_"

Minato went to the side of Naruto's bed. He had a clipboard in his hand, showing Naruto's health. Rin and Obito looked at him shocked,"Wait, Minato-sensei? I thought you said you were on an extended mission?", Rin said.

Minato answered,"I actually am. See I found this lady a couple days ago, but she doesn't seem to remember anything or anyone but how to speak. So now, because I found her, she is now my responsibility."

"_Humph_, you sound as if you don't enjoy it.", Naruto accused Minato.

Minato smiled at her and said,"No, it's fine, I don't mind it. And, from your attitude, it's like taking care of a kid."

Naruto turned her head away from him and pouted. Obito looked at Naruto and said,"Haha!", she laughed mockingly,"How old are you anyways? _Forty?_ And you still act like a kid!", he laughed.

"_For-forty?!_ Who do you think you are, little kid? Even though I don't remember, I know I'm not forty! Look at your sensei, I'm pretty sure he's forty!", Naruto defended herself.

Minato twitched a brow,"I'm actually 19.", he said weakly. He continued,"Anyways, by the looks of things, you look like you are about sixteen, going on seventeen, Miss."

Rin looked disbelievingly at Minato. He stated out,"Even you too, Rin?!", he said like he had been shot by a kunai. He recovered then looked at the clipboard on his hands. He read out its information,"Says here that you have a retrograde amnesia, in which was caused by cerebrovascular injury. You have the inability to recall memories before the onset of the amnesia, however you might be able to recall some past memories, but in due time. You can also make new memories while it lasts."

"What?", Naruto said.

Minato then said,"So to summarize, you have memory loss from before you hit your head. You can't recall your past memories clearly, however you might be able to remember some that were way beyond when you hit your head. You can also make new memories in your stay here in Konoha."

Naruto nodded her head. Minato then wondered out loud,"But, do you at least recognize your name?"

The three in the room looked at him then at Naruto. She said,"Not at all?"

Obito then screamed out,"What about thief?", innocently.

Rin smacked him again, then said,"What about Ayako, for inner beauty?"

Obito snapped back,"I think Kuisninbō, for glutton, is good.", this time, Naruto threw the ramen bowl at him. He struggled,"My-my ramen!"

Minato butted in,"How bout we let her decide."

Rin and A struggling Obito looked at Minato then again at Naruto. She squeaked out,"I, I really don't know."

Minato soothed,"Then what's your favorite thing so far?"

"Ramen? Yeah, I really love ramen, especially those little fish cakes!"

Minato looked at her disbelievingly, then Rin butted in,"I see, the name Naruto! That also means maelström, and that's what you are, Miss-or, err, Naruto."

"_Hump_, mine was better.", Obito pouted.

"Are you sure you want to be named Naruto, Miss? It doesn't really have a feminine ring to it.", Minato asked.

Naruto answered,"Sure, it does have a catchy ring to it, and by the way, Naru for short. Naru does kinda have a feminine tone to it, but is that it? What about my surname?"

"Don't worry, it's okay to at least have your first name right now.", Minato said. Naruto shrugged her shoulders. Minato then wrote Naruto's name on the clipboard. He then told his students,"We will have a team meeting tomorrow, tell that to Kakashi, okay?", they nodded; he left.

"Kakashi?", Naruto inquired. Obito and Rin looked at her.

Obito said,"Oh, Kakashi's our other teammate. He's this Teme who only thinks about the stupid rules. He's also antisocial.", he whispered the last part.

Rin looked unsatisfied with Obito's answer, she said,"Obito, Kakashi is still our teammate, so you can't talk badly behind his back. And by the way, he is a great shinobi."

Rin then noticed,"Oh! We even haven't introduced ourselves properly, my bad! Well, first of all, my name is Nohara, Rin. I started my konoichi career last month and I aspire to be a great medic, just like Tsunade-sama, in the future."

"I'm Uchila, Obito. I started my shinobi career last month and I dream of peace between the nations. I also think that friends and allies are more important that some dumb rules.", Obito introduced.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Naru, for short."

"Wow, that was lame.", Obito disrespected. He didn't have any time to run away because both Naruto and Rin got their hands on him, in which was asking to be slapped. That day, in the first time in his life, Obito was scared of women besides his mother.

* * *

"It seems to me that you have chakra coils..._the size of a Kage's!_", the nurse shrieked out next to Minato.

"Wa-wait, really? Let me see that.", Minato took the clipboard out from the nurse's hands. He then widened his eyes as the clipboard did not lie.

Naruto looked curiously at both the nurse and Minato. She then stated,"Hmmmm, chakra. That sounds familiar."

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind.", Minato explained,"Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body.", he left Naruto to think about it.

She said,"What?"

Minato fell to the floor, literally. The nurse then said,"Let me try to explain. Judging by your antics, I think that you don't think thoroughly."

"Hey!", Naruto protested.

The nurse ignored her,"Do you know what ice cream is?", Naruto nodded,"It just like this, Naruto-san. Say, there is a ice cream machine. it needs power to be put to work, right?", Naruto nodded,"So far, if you put that power to a certain are, the ice cream will come out. Then, say that the hand seals are the switches.", Naruto nodded again,"If you flip one switch, you get strawberry flavor, another, chocolate, and so on. These switches are the hand signs to the Justus, in which are the flavors."

"That doesn't even make sense.", Minato protested.

"Oh, I get it!", Naruto exclaimed. Minato fell to the floor again.

"This girl.", Minato said when he stood up. Naruto glared at him. Minato continued to talk,"Oh, it's almost 10:00 AM. I better go to my team, we do have a team meeting today."

"Wa-wait! Can I come with you?!", Naruto begged.

"I don't know.", Minato looked at the nurse. She looked thoughtfully at them, and then nodded.

The nurse commented,"Fine, be it only a secret between us, go it?", Naruto and Minato nodded.

"I guess you can come with me, Naruto-san.", Minato said, Naruto jumped out of her bed gracefully.

She asked the nurse,"Do you guys have any extra clothes?"

"Hmmm,", the nurse came back with a box filled with clothes,"only this horrid orange sweater top and matching orange pants."

Naruto glowed like a sun when she saw the outfit,"Perfect!", she went to get changed, and then back. "See, see! It's absolutely wonderful!"

Minato and the nurse gagged at Naruto's horrible fashion taste. Minato then said,"It looks fine, Naruto-san. Let's get going before even I am later than Obito."

Naruto raised a brow at him.

The nurse called out to them,"Come back to the hospital later, Naruto-san, you too, Minato-san! I still need the permission form the Hokage to let you out!

**(A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thank you guys for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.)**

Kakashi and Rin were left together next by the three tree stumps, where they would have a team meeting. Kakashi stood broodingly as the sun shone its bright rays while Rin sat on one of the stumps with a bored glare fixed on her face. Rin sighed aloud,"_Hump! _The nerve of those two! I can partially understand as to Obito's tardiness, but Minato-sensei!?", she ranted.

Kakashi agreed with a grunt. Rin had a frown on her face when she fixed her brown orbs on Kakashi's back. The frown then turned into a blush, showing a fatal, one-sided attraction. Of course, Rin knew that she was hated by the Kakashi Fan Club, but she didn't care, as long as she was in his team. Rin had always been a fan girl of Kakashi's, but a more restricted one at that.

Her gaze was interrupted by the sound of Obito's steps. She jumped from the stump, and walked over to Obito.

"Obito,", she started out harshly,"why are you so darn la- hey what's the meaning of this?"

Obito fidgeted around,"Well, ummm...it's a scratch- from a cat that I was getting out of the tree for some old woman from my district.", he said more confidently.

Rin flicked him across the head, which he yelped in pain, and sat him to the ground. She took out her medic pack and took out some disinfection. It came into a small bottle, which was then poured out into a cotton pad. Rin then dabbed the pad into Obito's wounded arm, which he hissed at because it stung, and then rubbed. She said,"Don fuss, Obito. It's your fault anyways. I'm doing this because the scratch can turn into an infection. Don't want that happening, don't we?", she rubbed the cotton harder.

He paled,"Of-of course not, Rin-chan!"

"Good.", she finished rubbing the wound and bandaged it tightly, but with enough ease. She rubbed her forehead across her arm, taking off some sweat. Rin turned around and saw two familiar blonds. She gasped and ran towards them.

"Minato-sensei, Naru! What are you doing here?", she asked.

Naruto answered,"I was bored in the hospital, so the nurse excused me. We're late cause I got some food on the way."

Minato sighed,_'And you took away a weeks paycheck.'_

Naruto turned to the other students and widened her eyes,"_You._", she said menacingly.

"Humph, you're just that old woman.", he stuck his tongue out and said,"_Ha! _You can't catch me cause old women can't run!", he ran through the training grounds.

Naruto fumed and told Minato,"_This kid's gon get it._", she said in a frightening whisper. Minato jumped up in surprise. Naruto continued to menace until she ran faster than what most would think possible.

"Whoa!", all Team 7 members said or were thinking. Obito widened his eyes and ran faster- but Naruto was catching up.

Obito was losing speed, due to catching his breath, and then screamed out,"Wa-wait!"

Naruto leaped from the floor and onto Obito. He screamed, then Naruto sat on him. "Wa-wahter ya doin?!", Obito said disorientated while trying to catch his breath, which Naruto was sitting right on his lungs.

"How do you like that_ Little Boy?_", Naruto smirked.

Obito laid on his back, trying to squirm out of Naruto's clutches. He paled within the loss of breath. Minato, Rin, and Kakashi ran over to the site. Kakashi smirked in amusement at the sight on Obito.

"S-shut up, Teme! And get o-off, Wom-woman!", Obito panted.

Minato cut in,"Now, now, Naruto-san. I think you do need to get off of Obito, for now, because we do need to do some team training. Now, if the Hokage learns about this, he might send you back to the hospital. But, we don't want that now, do we?"

Naruto leaped from Obito's chest, of which he coughed in revival, and saluted to Minato. Minato smiled at her obedience and told her to follow him. Naruto did what was told and sat on the ground where Team 7 was located at.

Obito stuck his tongue out to Naruto, which she returned. Minato sighed in both Obito's and Naruto's childishness. Minato closed his eyes, and began,"Today we have a guest, introduce yourself now, Miss."

Naruto stood in front of the team,"Hi! My name is Naruto, Naru for short. I decided that I like ramen and I hate the hospital. That's it- oh, and I have amnesia."

Kakashi raised a silver brow. He introduced himself,"My name is Hatake, Kakashi. I like to train and I dislike it when people break the rules."

Obito narrowed his eyes when Kakashi was implying him,"Humph! My name's Obito. I like my family and I hate it when people favor the rules above their friends."

Kakashi glared at Obito, who took great pleasure in.

Rin sighed,"As you know, Naru, my name's Rin. I like to take care of people and learn more about medic jutsu. I hate to see people in distress.

Minato clapped his hands once,"Good job guys and girl(s)! First start your stretches and warm-ups!", he commanded.

Naruto raised a brow when Minato came towards her. He said,"Naruto-san, may I test something out about yourself really quickly?"

Naruto nodded uneasily. Minato took out some paper and told her to hold it in her hand. It split in half perfectly. Naruto widened her eyes,"What the heck did I just do?"

Minato smiled,"Cool! You have wind affinity just like me!", Naruto looked confusedly at Minato,"Oh, sorry. This is chakra paper. Since I sensed chakra outside of your body, because I am a sensor type, the chakra of yours used for this paper shows what type of affinity you have, in which is Wind. By just putting a small amount of chakra onto this paper, you can know your nature in a matter of time."

Naruto looked at him weirdly.

Minato continued,"Right, well, your affinity is wind, so I could teach you some Justus in your nature."

Naruto tilted her head on confusion. Minato said,"Judging by how your posture is, how you walk, your build, and chakra, I assume you were or are a konoichi- a strong one at that. So starting from the basics,", Minato picked a leaf from the ground,"try to cut this leaf in half."

"Wa-wait! But I don't know how to do this chakra stuff-"

"Just go with your gut instinct. I'm pretty sure you actually get this chakra stuff, even though you don't. And how you already have a massive chakra source, I think you know how to withdraw it. And, by the way, if you have been a konoichi for a long time from your childhood, you are bound to remember this process.", Minato concluded.

Naruto took the leaf weirdly and put it in between her hands. Minato got another leaf and cut it in half as an example. Naruto nodded and closed her eyes and focused solely on her hands and the leaf. It hit her as hard as bricks when she felt a warm pooling inside of her body from her stomach area and into her hands; the leaf cut sharply in half.

"_Wh-whoa!_ What did I just do?", Naruto exclaimed. Minato smiled and complimented her. He took the half leafs and blew them onto the floor. Naruto was jumping in excitement, but stopped abruptly; her head hurt.

**Flashback**

_'We'll check with these scraps of paper.', Kakashi said._

_'How?', Naruto inquired._

_Kakashi channeled some chakra into the paper and it crumpled. 'If your lightning affinity, the paper crumbles; wind, slices in half; fire, burns; water, becomes wet; and earth, crumbles. Just channel some chakra into it.'_

_Naruto took the paper and channeled some chakra into it; it sliced in half._

_'So you're wind.'_

**End Flashback**

Naruto opened her eyes. She was laying down from her back and a wet cloth was on her forehead. Rin looked worryingly at Naruto,"Naru, are you okay?"

Naruto lifted herself from the ground. She said,"I remembered something!"

Minato looked alert towards her,"What is it?"

Naruto wondered,"But I don't know if it was a dream or not."

Minato insisted,"It's okay. But just tell us anyways."

Naruto frowned,"Well, I was in a grassy setting, and there was a waterfall behind me. There were wooded dog statues around a man with a medal mask. But mostly, I was training for my affinity, and the one who was teaching me...I can't remember his name, but he had silver hair!"

Minato wondered what this all meant as he wrote this down in a paper he had. Naruto rubbed her head soothingly. Rin told her to sit down under the shade, and gave her a bottle of water. Naruto smiled and thanked her.

Minato analyzed the memory in his head,_'Wooden dog statues?- and around a man with a medal mask? What can this mean? From the geography of the other hidden villages, big and small, I've never heard of wooden dog statues. Anyone can have a medal mask, but most would be in the Land of Iron. The on,y person I know that has silver hair is Kakashi, but you never know.' _

Minato asked Naruto,"How did the medal mask look like? And also, the wooden statues.", he took out a brush and a scroll. Minato laid the scroll on its back.

Naruto answered,"The mask goees around the face like this", she motioned the areas and then stopped in the bottom-middle. "It's also silver. The wooden dog statues could move and they have some weird markings on them. If I remember correctly, the dogs were mid-tall height. Oh, and there were about, I think for to six of them there. The man with the mask was holding his left hand out with some kanji markings that I couldn't recognize."

Minato thanked her and then dismissed the team for later training.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-san remembered something today.", Minato informed.

"Naruto?", Hiruzen said back.

"Oh, apologies, Naruto is the young woman that has amnesia. Blond-"

The old Sarutobi still looked clueless.

Minato sighed,"Has whisker marks on her cheeks."

The same reply came from Hiruzen.

"Loves ramen- _to the max._", Minato emphasized.

"Ah, I see. What did Naruto remember then?", the Hokage inquired.

Minato had a confused face,"I have no clue myself. At first she told me it might be a dream, which I'm thinking, but I don't know. But, anyways, here's what she said.", he gave the scroll to the old leader.

Hiruzen looked weirdly at Minato when he finished reading the material. "Are you sure you at least had a spell check? Or you even heard wrong?"

"Hokage-sama..."

"Okay, okay, but, I do not see what any of this means literally. But, the metal mask, I might know. It's a mask-style forehead protector, if I'm correct. However, they only come from Konoha, unless the other villages have this style also, but I doubt it. The wooden dog statues, I'm not too sure about. I'll have to research about that in the future soon.", Hiruzen depicted.

Minato wondered about the new information in his head,_'She can't be from Konoha- or could she? We'll know the facts until we find the mystery of the wooden dogs, I guess.'_

Hiruzen concluded,"It's already sundown, Minato. You should go back home for dinner- or water your plants."

"Wait- what does that have to do with anything?"

The Hokage shooed him before the questions were raised, Minato raised an eyebrow, then said,"Okay, then, good-bye, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Obito and Rin were walking back from the dango shop at sundown. Rin was lecturing Obito on the way back home. "_Obito-_", she said sweetly at first.

_'I know that tone...'_, Obito whispered, scared, in the back of his mind. "Ye-yes, Rin-chan?"

"Why are you acting so rude to a patient- that's still supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Umm, that is...I don't know?", he said cautiously.

"First of all, you never treat a girl, a lovely one at that, like she is some menace"

"But she is just _that!_"

"_Be quiet! _Did I ask you to talk?"

"No-no."

"I'm talking, you're not. You don't call a young woman, old. And_ especially_, you don't call any girl fat. Got it? Now walk me home.", Rin said sassily.

"Ye-yes, Rin-chan.", he squeaked out, not wanting to get a beating.

Rin smiled pleasingly.

**(A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Minato went home that day, he saw that his plants were all shriveled up. _'Has the Hokage been to my house secretly?'_. Minato got up and went to get the plants some water.

When he was finished with doing so, Minato got ready to eat. It was always the same, day-in and day-out. First thing in the morning, get ready then eat breakfast. Then, go to the Hokage's office for a mission- well, for now, Minato had to deal with Naruto. When the sun sets, go home to eat dinner, then sleep until the rotation starts over again.

Dinner was also the same from the last four weeks. It was always the to-go meals from nearby fast food restaurants because the only thing Minato wasn't good at was cooking.

He sighed when he sat on his too-big-for-only-one-person dining table could also fit for six people. Well, everything was too much for him because he was the only resident in the house. The couch could fit three people, his bed was a king size, his bathroom was meant for two people because it had two sinks, ramen came only in thirty-two packs even though he only needed only six, and his whole house, which had three rooms, was made for a family.

What could he do about it when on all the times he went to the store, they all came in big sizes and deals. A bargain is a bargain, and Minato did have a lot of money to spend.

At times like this, Minato did miss his past forgotten parents who were said to be kind and loving people. The problems a young-at-birth orphan had to face were remembering or wanting to find their biological parents.

The second time, Minato sighed again when he also wished that his team was over for a dinner night. He looked at his plain clock and got his dishes washed inside his too big dishwasher. He then set his dish inside his too big cupboard with the rest of the other five dishes also placed inside.

In all, the inside of his cupboard had three glasses, five dishes, three bowls, four sets of silverware, and even more space to spare.

When he finished cleaning up, he changed and jumped on his too big bed. He spread his arms and legs to whichever place on the bed, coming up by only filling up half of the bed. At least he had seven extra pillows to fill up the empty space.

Well, Minato just hoped that tomorrow would be a different day.

* * *

"Naruto-san, you mustn't act this way.", a nurse said.

"Why? I was just running laps around the hospital.", Naruto called back.

The nurse sighed,"I don't get paid enough to deal with this.", she whispered to herself. The nurse then continued,"Fine then, Naruto-san. You only have fifteen minuets of free time left. Until then, come back inside."

"Sure, sure, Nurse-san!", Naruto screamed from where she was at.

Five minuets into Naruto's run, Minato came to the hospital to check up on Naruto. When he saw her running, he sweatdropped,_'What is she trying to do now?'_

He caught up to her and ran with her. "What are you doing right now when you have to be in the hospital, Naru?"

"Oh, the nurse said that I can run for fifteen minuets. I think I have like ten minuets left.", she answered back.

Minato approved of her answer and said,"You do have quite the speed and stamina for a patient. But I think you can't run as fast as me.", he smirked.

"Who do you think you are, cocky golden boy?", she countered.

**"Hirashin."**, he threw a kunai to his destined spot and teleported there in a yellow flash. Naruto stopped in her tracks, shellshocked. Minato picked up the seal impreimted tri-pong kunai.

"Whoa. Teach me how to do that.", Naruto demanded.

Minato laughed out mirthfully at his fellow blond. "You remind me of my friend, Kushina. She said the exact same thing you did. Actually, she is exactly like you."

"Kushina? That name sounds familiar. Show me her.", Naruto said.

Minato answered,"I can't right now because she is about three months in her six month long term mission. She'll be back in three months."

Naruto sighed, she did want to make new friends, especially ones she could relate to. Well, now, Minato had to do. Naruto said to Minato,"Fine, then when she comes back, introduce me."

"Yeah, yeah.", Minato agreed.

"It has been already fifteen minuets Naruto-san! Come back inside your room. Oh, is that you Minato-san?", the nurse called out questionably.

"Yes, it's me!", Minato said loudly so that the nurse could hear. "Let's go inside, Naru."

"Fine.", she trudged back to the hospital and into her room. "Ne, Minato? Can I call you Nato?"

"Nope."

"Awww! Why not?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

Minato looked at his clipboard and looked at the blood tests. It showed that the blood was_ 'unclear of analysis' _ because of technical difficulties. He thought,_'That's weird.'._ Within what the blood tests said, a note was read that another blood test would be tested in the next five to six weeks.

_'That's also unusually long.'_, Minato worried. He got a nurse and asked,"Why is the next blood test take so long?"

The nurse answered,"The blood testing department is having technical difficulties. It's going to take a whole month or longer to fix."

Minato frowned at the predicament. _'What will Naru do in a hospital for a whole month?'_. He went up to a nurse and loudly stated those same thoughts.

The nurse realized the problem,"Oh, my, you are right, Minato-san. She might just have to stay at a friends or an extended motel room."

"Yes, but she doesn't have any friends here or money.", he worried.

"On, my, this is a problem. She might just have to live on the streets, but that's a no-no. Unless...she could stay with you."

"Nope."

"Awww, so you'll just leave a helpless sixteen-year-old girl live out on the streets, inevitable to harm?", she tried to make Minato guilty.

Minato sighed,"I'll go talk to the Hokage about her living arrangements. He might know a good place for her to stay. Otherwise, let's just worry about Naru's health."

The nurse frowned bitterly. Of all the thirty-two years of working as a nurse, she had never seen someone as selfish as Minato. The nurse sighed, well, Naruto was a too-lively girl that is violent and destructive. _'I guess I would be the same too.'_

The middle-aged nurse shrugged her shoulders,_'I'm getting to old for this.'. _She walked out of the room.

Minato also left for the Hokage's office.

* * *

_In the Hokage's office_

"My, that's a great idea!", the Hokage agreed.

"Bu-but, Hokage-sama, she will destroy my apartment.", Minato tried to get out.

"You're not usually like this, Minato. Especially if it's to help another, you would agree almost instantly.", Hiruzen said.

Minato have in,"You're right, Hokage-sama. Maybe I'm acting like this because of the weather."

The old Sarutobi raised an eyebrow,"But it's sunny outside."

Minato smiled,"Too much sunlight makes it hot outside. Sometimes you need the rain to comfort you."

_'Comfort?',_ the Sandaime wondered. "Well, this will be a great opportunity for you then."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Are you serious?! Are you lying to me, because if you are, I'll die on the spot!", Naruto exclaimed seriously.

The middle-aged nurse smiled amusedly,"Of course, Naruto-san. You are free to go, but you do know that you'll have to room with Minato-san, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but better than this place. I dunno why, but I feel like I've always hated this place.", Naruto said.

"I know, I know, Naruto-san. Get ready to leave and pack up your things. Our laundry has cleaned your clothes. They're over at the counter next to the decorative palm tree. Next time when I see you at the hospital, don't be complaining to leave because it will be your fault for getting hurt. Bye, for now."

"Sheesh. Whatever, Nurse-san. Anyways, what's your real-real name. I can't keep on calling you Nurse-san."

The nurse smiled,"My name is Sara."

Naruto complimented,"Nice name! Bye Sara!"

"Likewise Naruto-san."

Minato stood outside the hospital room's doorway. "Let's go Naru."

"Yeah, yeah, Mina-chan."

Minato sighed and then smiled,"Come on Naru-chan, do you want me to carry your luggage?"

Naruto growled,"Are you callin' me a weak, sissy girl?"

"Nope, let's go now. Just ask me if you need help.", Minato kept his amused smile on. The only thing that ticked Naruto off completely was when someone called her weak or any other form of weak.

"Whatever, let's just go.", Naruto said.

* * *

"Wow! This is your house?! It's so big!", Naruto motioned her arms expanding largely.

Minato smiled shyly,"Thanks Naru."

When they got inside, Naruto scavenged into the kitchen. "Do my eyes deceive me?!", she then ran to the cupboard. There was a package that said,_'32 Pack Ramanultra.'_

She started to hyperventilate in pure joy. Minato ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. He saw her fainted on the tiled floor. _'This girl...'_

He picked her up, bridal style, and walked from the kitchen, heading for he bedroom. When he got there he kicked the door opened and gently set her onto the queen-sized bed. Minato then looked at Naruto's view from the window. It was perfect, the image had the viewpoint of all of Konoha. The most beautiful of all, it pictured the lovely sunset, illuminating the whole village.

Minato glanced back to Naruto's sleeping form,_'She looks pretty cute...what am I saying?'_

He sighed again, for the same reason, for the third time. Minato was going to eat alone once again today.

Well, at least today was different.

* * *

_The next morning_

Groggily, Minato yawned and looked at the clock- it was 6:00 AM. He yawned again, then scratched his back while walking to his two-person bathroom to get ready. when he finished freshening up, he opened his door, only to smell the fragrance of ramen throughout his home.

When he went to his kitchen, Naruto had a big pot in her hands that could fit her inside. Minato looked weirdly to Naruto, which she didn't notice that he was there, and called out to her,"What are you cooking, Naruto?"

She jumped, almost dropping the pot. "Gosh! You scared me there, Minato! well, in this pot, I have ramen!", she said proudly.

Minato narrowed his eyes while examining the whole feast. "How many, exactly, packets did you put in there?"

She grinned,"I put in a whole bunch. I think I put in twenty-six packs."

"_Tw-twenty-six!?_ How will you put that all in your mouth?", he said.

"Imma share with you too, Mina, duh. I can't eat all these packs all by myself, even though I wanna.", Naruto explained. Minato felt heartfelt because this would be one of his first home cooked meals. Naruto had just cooked him breakfast. He smiled while he counted all the wrappers, coming into a conclusion that she was correct.

When they say on the table, there was still room for four more people. Well, at least there wasn't five.

Naruto chowed just about every noodle and drank every drop of broth. She lifted her short up to release her belly. Minato smiled amusedly at her boyish antics while he cleaned up everything. When he finished cleaning up the pot completely, he opened his cupboard to store it.

He hummed a small tune and lifted his head, finding where the rest of his ramen was at. He reached to it and counted the last packages- there was six left.

And then, for the first time that day, Minato smiled while thinking,_'Just the right amount I needed.'_

**(A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'll try to update weekly or sooner by next week because it'll be Summer break soon. This will be the same for my other stories if you also read them. I'm not making any promises though. Enjoy!) **

**Flashback**

_'Ne, Ero-sennin? What're ya gonna teach me today- dattebayo?!', Naruto exclaimed questionably._

_'Don't call me that in front of the girls, Gaki!', Jiraiya loudly whispered as he peeped on the girls who were playing in the river. The girls then fled when Naruto screamed at Jiraiya while calling him a pervert._

_'Gaki! Why do you always do that?!'_

_'Nobody likes old, stupid, perverts who sit around all say, peeping at girls. Ya know what? You're practically a pedofile.'_

_Jiraiya just stood there, offended by Naruto's word choice. 'Pedofile.', Jiraiya thought to himself._

_Naruto just stood in front of him, tapping her foot on the ground. Jiraiya gave in and said,'Fine, fine, Gaki! No need to cause anymore damage to my ego.'_

_Naruto interrupted,'What ego?' She stood there, intercrossing her hands together while innocently looking at him._

_Jiraiya then gave her a defeated face,'Fine, Gaki, you win. Today, we need to get some balloons and plastic balls...'_

**End Flashback**

When Minato came into Naruto's room to greet her, he stared at her weirdly as she started to giggle in her sleep.

"Hehehe, whaaaa? Pow, pow, pow! Old Granny...dunt disrepest...hok...a...hehehe! Ouch! One pinky! One pin..._snore_.", Naruto started loudly. She then rose out of her bed, now sitting up, and started to talk in gibberish, only stopping once her eyes were fully awake.

Minato was still looking at her weirdly, almost denying he fact that she was normal. Naruto looked around her surroundings, now noticing Minato inside her room. She then processed this and started to exclaim,"Why're you in my room! Pervert, thinkin you could get away with this- datt-e...bayo?"

Minato stared at her confusedly, stopping himself to defend his chivalry. Naruto just stared blankly until she lit up. She then jumped out of the bed and crashed into Minato. "NATO! I think I remembered something!"

Minato rubbed the part of his head that crashed into the floor,"Goodness, Naruto. You could've given me a concussion. Other than that, what did you remember?", he said anxiously.

"Well, it's not the clearest, but I was still young at the time. There was this man named...Ero-sennin? Oh, yes, Ero-sennin!"

"Ero-sennin?", Minato said disbelievingly.

"Yeah! Yes,_ yes!_ I'm positive! But anyways, this teacher guy was a big pervert who trained me. In this scene, he was peeping on some girls while they were in the river. The next time, he was teaching me a Jutsu. I dunno, but it was something big!"

Minato got a feeling he knew this 'Ero-sennin' character. Sighing, he smiled a little to Naruto and picked her up and set her to sit on the bed. He told her,"Well, in no time, I'll betcha remember completely."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled back slowly,"Promise?" Naruto held up her right pinky.

Minato looked at her pinky weirdly. Naruto just awkwardly smiled and lowered her hand to Minato's hand. She then held out her pinky and curled it with Minato's. Minato raised his eyebrow.

Naruto just sighed and whispered to herself,"I dunno where that came from."

Minato looked at her and shuffled awkwardly,"Umm, say, Naru...would you mind if-if you'd cook some breakfast?...I mean you don't have to, but you know what they say,_'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'_ ", he scratched the back of his neck weirdly.

Naruto just said,"What are you ranting about?"

"Ne-never mind. Just forget what I just said.", and in a quick pace, Minato tried to get out of the room.

Naruto caught Minato's shoulder,"Hold it right there, Mister! And, of course I'll cook breakfast for you- actually, I'll cook from now on and also do the chores. Ya know, to repay you.", she winked at him.

Slowly, Minato turned around to face Naruto,"I mean, you don't have to, but you can. I'm not stopping you- but first, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Naruto nodded eagerly.

When she came inside the kitchen, she saw a plaid apron and put it on. Taking a spatula, Naruto remembered the 'pancake' thing that the hospital served. It was actually the only good thing that was served there. She had seen the way the cafeteria ladies cooked it, and wanted to see if she could also active to make the pancakes.

Nodding to herself, she saw Minato with his jounin uniform on while sitting on the kitchen dining chair while reading the daily news. Walking up to him, she asked,"Hey, Minato, where is that whitish-cream mix? And when ya pour it into the pan thingy, it goes flat into a circle and _wala_, there is your pancake.", she motioned her hands as she spoke.

Minato just looked her strangely,"Do you mean, the pancake mix?"

"Oh! Oh, I think so?", Naruto scratched the tip of her nose. Minato walked to his cupboard and saw the _'Just add water or milk!'_ brand. He took it and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto stared curiously at the bag of powder. She read the labels and looked at the instructions. It showed many numbers and such.

Naruto got bored and called for Minato again. He shuffled off of his seat and walked towards Naruto. He asked her what the problem was, finally realizing that Naruto was lazy when it came to reading and understanding what she reads. He sighed and told her about the instructions, getting the items that were said to be of use during their cooking procedure.

Naruto grinned sunnily at him as he was doing the measurements. When he was finished, Minato asked,"Now what should we put? Water or Milk?"

"Ummm, it says either, but why don't we just put in both?"

"Good idea, Naru."

Minato then put half water and half milk into the mix. When he mixed the desired amount, he saw that the mix was a little bi on the dry side. Naruto also saw this and turned to him. At the same time, both said to each other,"I think we need more milk/water."

Nodding to each other, the put in the same amount of liquid into the bowl. When mixing it, Naruto saw that it was a bit watery. She paced her tongue off on her lips and said,"Perfect!"

Minato shrugged his shoulders- it wasn't like he knew any thing to cooking. He got his pan out from his other cupboard and placed it on his stove. Naruto got her spatula ready as she poured the mix in the pan.

It sizzled awfully loud, more than Naruto and Minato thought it would. Smoke started to come off of the food, startling Minato and Naruto. "Wh-what's goin on?", Naruto asked Minato cautiously.

Minato narrowed his eyes,"Maybe, it's one of those things where you have to put the whole batter in and leave it in there to cook for itself."

Naruto nodded and poured in the whole batter in, hearing the hiss of the pan. She narrowed her eyes, almost uneasily, but settled in. Minato and Naruto left the kitchen for the pancakes to cook for itself.

* * *

_One hour later_

Naruto peeked inside the kitchen, wondering what was happening to the pancakes. She went inside with Minato following behind. Going up to the stove, there was black smoke coming from the pancakes.

"Ummm, you go check it out...", Minato said cautiously to Naruto.

"Wha?...What about y-", she then looked at Minato's pleading face,"Fine, fine. Whatever." She took her spatula and poked it inside the pan to try to find the pancake(s); she couldn't find any. "Huh? Where are the pancakes?"

It was Minato's turn to take the spatula and poke it through the pan. He lifted up what was left of the pan. "What the heck is this?", he said.

Naruto turned off the fire. She put on the stove fan and lifted the black smoke into a clearing. When the smoke was cleared, Minato and Naruto saw that there was only black peo e's of what was supposed to be the pancake(s). Minato said,"Dang it, I think we put too much milk and water in the mix. It probably evaporated with that smoke."

Naruto laughed at Minato's expression. He was saddened and crestfallen. Minato turned to Naruto, asking her why she was laughing. Naruto answered while laughing,"Haha! Because you look so sad! It's funny cause you just burnt it, it's not like it was your momma or something."

Minato stayed quiet, making Naruto widen her eyes,"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Minato smiled warmly to her,"It's okay, it not like I remember them anyways."

Naruto smiled warily, but that smile came to full power when she said,"I don't even remember any of my parents- literally." Minato smiled back at her for trying to lift the mood.

"We're hopeless. Hey, why don't we go to a place to eat. I hear there's a place that cooks right in front of you. It'll probably teach us how to cook.", Minato offered.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Fine then, you're paying!"

"My intentions. Get ready, we'll leave in fifteen minuets."

* * *

"Whoa, who's that babe?", Inoichi gaped his mouth, dropping his gum out. He was looking at Naruto, analyzing her appearance. He smiled, "Hmmm, she's quite gorgeous."

"Shut up, you troublesome fool. Don't you see that she's with Minato?", Shikaku analyzed thoroughly.

Chōza munched on his chips while looking at Shikaku and Inoichi,"Yeah, Inoichi. Listen to Shikaku." He agreed.

"Hmmm? But I though he was with that Uzumaki chick?", Inoichi said.

"Nope they're just good friends.", Chōza said.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes dangerously at the pair then smirked when he turned to Minato an the mysterious girl. "Sit down and relax, you lazy duo. Watch how the master does it. No one can resist my Yamanaka charm.", he said smoothly while flashing his pearly teeth.

Inoichi walked towards his fellow blonds and greeted Minato properly. "Morning, Minato.", he smirked when he caught sight of Naruto,"And who might you be, Lovely?", he flirted.

Naruto raised a brow,"Huh? Oh I'm Naruto, you can call me Naru.", she said excitedly. An opportunity was opened and Naruto was going to get it. She had a glint in her eyes,"Do ya wanna be my friend- dattebayo?" Naruto picked up the catchphrase instantly after her memories were shown.

"Huh?", Inoichi said awkwardly. Minato sweatdropped and caught on what Inoichi was trying to do. Minato stared at Naruto and thought,_'Even I'm not that oblivious.'_

Naruto was smiling, thinking that today, she was going to make new friends and bonds with other people. Inoichi laughed,"Haha, you almost got me there for a second. But, really, I meant something more than friends~"

Naruto raised a brow, but her stomach growled. She looked at Minato, who then told Inoichi,"Sorry, Inoichi, but Naru and me are going to eat breakfast right now. Maybe another time?" They walked away.

Shikaku and Chōza walked up to Inoichi and patted him on his shoulders. "Tough love?"

Inoichi sighed but then smiled,"More like love at first sight. Just wait guys, I'll catch her. Today just wasn't my day, that's all.", he smirked cockily. Shikaku and Chōza shook their head while looking at each other.

"Sometimes, I think your ego is as high as the sky, Inoichi.", Chōza muttered.

* * *

"Whoa! Did ya see how that chef flipped that pancake!?", Naruto exclaimed amazedly. "And that time when he chopped the fruits effortlessly!"

Minato nodded his head as he looked at the clock on the wall. It shown at 8:43 AM. "Naru, we better get going, I have a team meeting at 9. Eat quickly and then I'll drop you home, okay?" She nodded her head.

When that arrived home, Minato left Naruto some money,"Use this to buy your clothes, hygiene products, and if you want to eat out. I'll probably be back by 5 O'clock. If there is extra money, keep it for next time. I'll be going now, bye!", he waved his hand to her.

She waved back and a small smile appeared,"What a sweetie.", she muttered to herself. The blond looked at the wad in her hands,"Wow, this is a lot of moola. Good thing I remember how to use it."

_An hour later_

Naruto was walking through Konoha, trying to find where the clothing stores were at. "Dang it, I'm lost.", she muttered to herself.

'Coincidentally', Inoichi appeared out of nowhere and said,"Hey, Lovely, lost?"

Naruto raised a brow and smiled,"You're that guy from last time, right?" He nodded. She continued,"Well, I think I'm lost. Do you, perhaps, know where the shopping district is at?"

Inoichi smiled charmingly,_'Perfect, maybe today __is__ my day.'_ He cleared his throat,"Actually, yes, I do. If I'm not so rude, but, would you mind a tour?"

Naruto looked at him and grinned cheekily,"Sure! If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, it'd be my pleasure. Judging from the way you don't seem to know where anything in Konoha is at, and I've never seen your pretty face before, does that mean you're new here?"

Naruto answered,"Yup- dattebayo! I actually was found in Konoha's borders. They told me I have this thing called amnesia or something."

"Oh, amnesia. So you don't remember anything at all?"

"Yeah! Hey, you're good at this stuff."

"Thank you, my family actually specializes in people's mentalities- that includes the brain.", Inoichi smiled. Naruto and Inoichi walked to the shopping district, telling each other about themselves.

* * *

_In the bushes_

"Why do we always have to get dragged to that troublesome fool's problems?", Shikaku whined.

Chōza was eating his daily chip bag,"Whatever, he just told us to follow behind him hidden. I don't know _what_ he's gonna do.", he burped.

Shikaku sighed,"When will it be the day Inoichi grows out from his troublesomeness?"

Chōza added,"For now, we'll just hope that she's not Minato's."

And with that, Shikaku and Chōza secretly followed behind Inoichi and Naruto.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! If you have any questions, please PM me. That's the only way I can reply back as soon as possible. Anyways, constructive criticism always helps.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Yaaaaayyay! A new chapter! Thanks for all the support, guys! You're all the best! Please enjoy this chapter!)**

Inoichi smiled charmingly at Naruto as he asked her,"How do you know Minato?"

Naruto widened her eyes a bit, then smiled brightly,"Well, when I was found at Konoha's borders, Minato was the one who found me, and is now his responsibility. I'm living with him right now."

Inoichi did not see this coming,"Wait, so you're living with Minato?", he said with a frown etched deep within his face,"So you guys are...", he motioned his hand to only show his pinky.

"Hah?! Who do you think I am? I just came here like a month ago, and for the most part, I was in the hospital for most of the time I was here in Konoha. Anyways, I started to live with Minato a couple days ago because I don't have any friends here to stay with or money. So I guess he is responsible for me."

Inoichi laughed,"It almost seems as if you're being defensive, but don't worry, I believe you.", he said, still laughing. "Oh, see, there's the shopping district. I'll show you where most of the girls shop at." He led her to a large district where a medium-sized store was located at.

Upon entering the store, Inoichi turned to a worker who took Naruto and told her where everything was at. When being shown where everything was at, Naruto sulked, not wanting to shop anymore.

While Naruto was out shopping, Inoichi turned around to Chōza and Shikaku and gave them two thumbs up. They both rolled their eyes at him while shooing him. Inoichi was still smiling as he mounted the words to them,"She'll be mine by the end of today."

Shikaku just shooed him away again, as always, doubting Inoichi's proclamations. Inoichi ran to where Naruto was, of which she was finished shopping,"Did you enjoy shopping?"

Naruto looked at him tiredly,"Nuh-uh. Too much."

Inoichi smiled at her and told her,"Why don't we get some refreshments?" Naruto perked up and nodded her head. Inoichi led her by hand to where the drink stand was at.

After getting the drinks, Naruto caught sight of the garden market. "Hey! Inoichi! There, let's go there!" This time, It was Naruto's turn to drag Inoichi by hand. Looking through the glass windows, then finally deciding to come inside the shop, Naruto saw many plants.

Inoichi smiled, knowing each one of the flowers and plants. "Hmm, this is a strawberry plant. If you tend for them, they'll be good to eat in about a month. Oh, this is just a normal basil plant. They're very easy to plant.", he continued on to give descriptions to the plants.

Naruto exclaimed,"Wow! These would be lovely in Minato's house! It's so boring in there - dattebayo! His backyard is so big too! It's only soil, so it's good to start now. C'mon Inoichi, help me pick out the plants! I want tons!"

Inoichi grumbled when Minato was brought up, but sighed when he saw how excited Naruto was. Smiling to her while holding the eight mid-grown plants, Inoichi saw Naruto was also holding the same amount of plants.

Seeing the house, Naruto took all of her speed and sprinted to the front door. Unlocking it, she held the door open for Inoichi. Placing the plants in her backyard, Naruto got all the gardening tools and supplies from the kit she bought.

"So how do we do this?", she said, looking at Inoichi.

Inoichi laughed and rolled up his sleeves while getting out a shovel. "First of all, you would want to dig a hole big enough to fit the desired plant. Then, when putting the plant inside the hole, make sure to be careful. You can also put some fertilizer with the soil, but that's just an alternative."

He did the following procedures as said. Naruto raise a brow,"That's it?"

"Yup, but remember to tend to them daily. If not, then they will die. Since you have a ton of plants, it's going to be even harder for you to do so.", he added.

Naruto hummed as she dug the soil from the ground, making them big enough for each root to have extra room. After plating them inside the holes, she watered them almost as if she knew the perfect measurements.

About three hours later, Inoichi had already left home while Naruto was stuck in the kitchen with a cookbook in hand. Getting all the desired ingredients in her small shopping spree, Naruto decided that she would be a good guest to Minato.

After analyzing the ingredients for a good fifteen minuets, Naruto proclaimed,"I got this.", she said determinedly.

* * *

Today just wasn't Minato's day. The way to describe it all in one word would be _ugh_ - well, except when he was making and eating breakfast with Naru. Sighing for the twentieth time that day, Minato played through that days activities.

First thing in the morning, Kakashi and Obito were fighting with each other. Of course, that didn't play out well. Then, when they got the first D-ranked mission of the day, Obito and Kakashi had to fight about who could shovel out the most poop in the cow farm. And of course, that didn't play out well either.

The only person who actually had a sense that fighting was never the answer was Rin. But this either didn't play out well. When Obito accidentally threw the small speck of poop on Rin, let's just say that Obito's not going to be out of the hospital for at least three months.

Closing his eyes in stress, Minato only opened them when he sniffed the air._ 'What is that?'_ Coming closer to his house, he saw that it was coming from his house. Opening the door swiftly, Minato gaped at how green his house looked. "What the heck happened while I was away?"

There were plants everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, on the floor, and on shelves and tables. Minato closed his mouth, and went to the kitchen.

Naruto was cooking with a wooden spoon in her right hand. "Five more minuets till perfection...", she said happily. Turning around to go to the sink, she jumped when she saw Minato at the kitchen entrance. "Wh-Whoa! Minato.", she smiled happily.

Naruto took his right hand and said,"Today was just amazing! You should've seen the garden store! It had so many plants and stuff that were green! And...oh, sorry, I'm just ranting about my day here.", she said while scratching the back of her head. She smiled gently and said,"So how was your day, Minato?"

Minato knitted his eyebrows together, seemingly at shock. After a few seconds of silence, Minato smiled and said,"Let's talk while we eat."

Naruto nodded as Minato set the table up. Naruto got the plates from the table and put the curry on them. Walking back with two plates in hand, Naruto placed on on her's and Minato's side. Sitting down, both said their thanks for the food.

"So how's your day?", Naruto asked.

"Hectic. Goodness, Kakashi and Obito always fight. Rin would always try to stop them, but at times, she would get violent on Obito.", he chuckled at the last part.

Naruto snickered,"Nuh-uh, you actually enjoy it, you liar. You actually enjoy their company.", she said smiling largely.

"I guess I do.", he said, realizing with a smile. He bit into his food,"Mmm, this is actually very delicious, Naru."

"_Actually?_ What are you implying, huh?", she accused as Minato held his arms up in surrender. Naruto sighed contentedly as she bit into Her own food and smiled fondly,"Hmm, your team reminds me of the way when I was in my own genin team."

Minato raised an eyebrow,"You remembered?"

Naruto widened her eyes in surprise,"I guess I do.", she smiled again,"Well, the only thing I do remember about my team was this boy. He was always sulking, but we somehow found a way to fight with each other. However the Rin in our team was but wasn't like Rin. I think she was very..._oh yes_, she was very violent - especially with me. no kidding.", she laughed, reminiscing about her past. Minato stopped eating when he looked at her breath taking smile.

Minato kept that at note, sighing again this day, only this time in bliss. Thinking in his head, Minato said,_'Hmm, you should keep smiling like that. You're smile is beautiful.'_

"Eh?", Naruto blushed madly at the compliment.

Minato looked up and saw her reaction. He frowned and asked with a small blush on his own,"Di-did I just say that out loud?"

Naruto nodded while distracting herself by eating her food more quickly. Trying to hold back his laughter, Minato finally burst,"Haha! You're just so cute!"

Naruto glared at him with her blush still present. Trying to look mean, Naruto's glare turned more venomous. "Who do you think you're calling 'cute', huh? I betcha I can beat you up."

Minato nodded his head mockingly to her,"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Naru-chan." Minato then smiled more warmly to her,"So, you wanna tell me about your day?"

"Trying to change the subject - dattebayo?", she then smiled that same smile again, causing Minato's heart to flutter the way it did the last time she smiled like that. "Today was just fun, if I could say it one word."

Minato raised an eyebrow,"Are you sure you didn't get lost or anything? You didn't have any mishaps?"

Naruto then remembered,"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Inoichi was with me today. He was guiding me to the shops. He even helped me carry my stuff and plants.", she smiled fondly. "He's a sweetie - dattebayo."

Minato frowned,_'But I thought I was your sweetie.'_, he thought, remembering the time Naruto called him one when she thought he wasn't listening. He strained his smile and asked,"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he seems nice,", she sighed. Unknowingly, Minato's heart sank. Naruto finished her sentence,"I made a new friend today."

Minato sighed in relief by knowing that Inoichi was just a friend(and he will make sure that it stay that way). Thinking to himself, Minato mentally argued,_'Oh my goodness. Am I really jealous of Inoichi? Nah, I don't think so. I'm probably just selfish. SELFISH? Goodness where did that come from. Am I really sel- no, I don't think so. Isn't it my duty to care for Naru. I mean, I was the one who found her, right?'_, Minato settled down his problem and concluded them with a relieving thought.

Minato then asked her,"What's with these plants?"

She answered,"Hmm? Oh, these plants. I was thinking that your place was so bland, so I thought of the plan of putting some plants in it to give the house some life - dattebayo."

She continued,"But if you don't want them, I'll return them. I do still have the receipt."

"No, no it's okay. The plant look nice in our home."

"Our home?"

Minato smiled charmingly towards Naruto,"Yeah our home. I mean you're living in it too, right?"

Naruto smiled again,"Yeah! And I though about you wanting to be the Hoka-thingy. You have to protect and keep the resident in Konoha safe right? Well, just think that the plants are the people you have to protect."

Minato laughed amusedly at her simple logic,"You're funny, you know that?"

Naruto said,"I guess I am."

After some time after the two finished their dinner, Naruto was fast asleep on the table. Minato sighed with a smile on his face,"You can sleep just about anywhere, can you?", he said while thinking about the time she slept on the kitchen floor.

Carrying her to her bedroom, Minato gently placed her on her bed. After some time of thinking, Minato leaned down and hesitantly kissed Naruto's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Naru."

While still half asleep, Naruto groggily said,"Sweet dreams Sweetie-Mina."

Startled by the voice, Minato smiled as returned the words again,"Sweet dreams Sweetie-Naru."

**(A/N: Kayo! That settles it. Thank you all for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Okay, I dunno why, but I feel the need to give character descriptions.)**

Here they are:

Naruto: 16 years old. She has long golden hair that reaches all the way to her back. Has a more 'spunky' attitude, I guess. Has the very most, tiniest, minuscule, smallest crush on Minato (as for now). If you've been reading this fic throughly, the crush's there (you might not even see it, actually). She wears a more controlled amount of orange.

Minato: 19 years old. Has a small crush on Naruto. Same as time cannon.

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi: 11 years old. Same as time cannon.

**Recap:**

_Naruto smiled again,"Yeah! And I though about you wanting to be the Hoka-thingy. You have to protect and keep the resident in Konoha safe right? Well, just think that the plants are the people you have to protect."_

_Minato laughed amusedly at her simple logic,"You're funny, you know that?"_

_Naruto said,"I guess I am."_

_After some time after the two finished their dinner, Naruto was fast asleep on the table. Minato sighed with a smile on his face,"You can sleep just about anywhere, can you?", he said while thinking about the time she slept on the kitchen floor._

_Carrying her to her bedroom, Minato gently placed her on her bed. After some time of thinking, Minato leaned down and hesitantly kissed Naruto's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Naru."_

_While still half asleep, Naruto groggily said,"Sweet dreams Sweetie-Mina."_

_Startled by the voice, Minato smiled as returned the words again,"Sweet dreams Sweetie-Naru."_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Sleepy Head!", Minato shouted out as he poked on Naruto's face.

"Shut up you butt licker.", she said, trying to find Minato's face to push it. Minato laughed as he removed her blanket from her hands. Naruto was wide awake now, glaring holes on Minato's face.

Minato chuckled,"Not a morning person, I see?"

Naruto just ignored him and went into her bathroom down the hall.

After twenty minuets, Naruto was finally finished and grinning happily as she went to the kitchen. Minato looked disbelievingly to her,_'Morning person?'_

Naruto got her apron and got the pancake mix ready. This time, she knew what to do. Minato hummed as he stared at her back as she cooked.

Naruto stopped for a minuet when she felt eyes on her. Turning her head around, Naruto saw Minato smiling at her. "What are you doing?"

Minato waved,"Hmm, I'm looking at the pancakes."

Naruto shook her head,"But you can't see the pancakes from behind me."

Minato scratched his cheek and blushed a little,"Haha, I guess I can't."

Naruto rolled her eyes and continued to cook. Minato laughed a little to himself and continued to read his paper. When Naruto was done, she prepared the dishes and laid them down to Minato and her. Minato smiled,"Wow! They even have little chocolate chips in them!"

Naruto laughed,"Yeah! I saw this recipe in the cookbook and I had to try it! It looked so good."

Minato took a bite,"Wow, these are really good." Naruto smiled at his compliment.

After their breakfast, Minato had more time left before meeting up with his team. "Hey, Naru? What are you going to do today?"

Naruto looked at Minato,"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe go out?"

_'Go out?'_, Minato though dangerously. He narrowed his eyes and slowly said,"With who?"

Naruto tipped her head to the side,"No one. Why?"

Minato had a relieved look on his face,"Nothing. Anyways, if you don't have anything else to do, why don't you come with me to team practice?"

Naruto grinned,"Really!?"

Minato nodded his head,"Really-really."

"What are you waiting for then?! Let's go!", Naruto said excitedly.

Minato smirked and whispered,"Hirashin.", in which teleporting to his front door. Naruto looked around confusedly for Minato until she heard,"What are you waiting for then?! Let's go!"

Growling out, Naruto cursed and ran to where Minato was.

* * *

Rin and Kakashi were perched on the red bridge railings, waiting for their sensei and Obito. It was almost time for team practice, but neither Rin nor Kakashi had seen any signs of Minato or Obito.

Sighing to herself, Rin slumped backwards on the railings. Lazily, she stretched and turned around to see what caught her attention. She smiled widely and exclaimed,"Naru! What are you doing here?"

Minato had a pouty look on his face,"What, I don't get a hello?"

Rin smiled and greeted Minato. Naruto grinned,"Minato said I could come today for team practice."

Rin nodded,"What are you gonna do then?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at Minato for an answer. He said,"Well, I was thinking about seeing your abilities. I have a sure hunch that you were or are a konoichi."

Naruto looked up to him,"Really? Than what are you gonna teach me?"

Minato said,"Just do what my students are going to do. We're gonna have a sparring day today."

Obito perked his ears,"Really, Sensei?" He groaned when he saw Naruto.

Rin went over to him and whispered in his right ear,"_If I see that you're not gonna be at least a bit nicer to Naru, then you'll be taught how to by me._", she said dangerously. Obito screeched a bit and then nodded rapidly.

Naruto turned around to Obito and glared at him. Obito tried not to glare back, going as far as to saying,"He-hello, Naruto-san. It's a ple-pleasure meeting you today."

Naruto narrowed her eyes even farther,"What are you planning, Little Boy?"

Obito bit his tongue lightly to keep from giving a comeback. He just replied,"Nothing, Naruto-san. I just an _genuinely_ pleased to see you today."

"Sure.", Naruto turned around back at Minato.

Rin smiled to Obito, causing him to blush a little. "Good job, Obito!"

"Thanks, Rin-chan!", he grinned with his arms on the back of his neck.

"Naru, you gotta be a bit more nicer to Obito.", Minato said as he sighed. Naruto shook him off with a pout. Minato turned to his students,"Okay, guys. Today, we're having a sparring day!"

Obito smiled,"Hehe, today, I'll beat your butt, Kaka-Teme."

Kakashi didn't even look at Obito while saying,"Sure you will, Deadlast."

Obito growled and stomped toward him, only to be stopped by Minato. "Don't do anything brash, Obito. We are having a friendly spar today. Got it?" He looked at Kakashi,"Kakashi, be more nicer to Obito."

Kakashi and Obito sighed,"Fine, Sensei."

Minato nodded,"Thank you, Obito and Kakashi. Also everyone, today, Naru is going to join us during our spar."

Naruto spluttered,"What?! I thought you told me to learn?" Obito snickered, but stopped when Rin have him a deathly glare.

Melting under the deadly heat, Obito was trying to catch his breath."Bu-but!"

"Just go with your bare instinct, Naru.", Minato thought for a moment after,"And if you win all three spars from them, then I'll treat to an all expense free trip to Ichiraku Ramen. What do you say?"

Naruto's eyes gleamed as she agreed happily to the agreement. Minato then explained,"Okay, rules are that you all can't inflict an attack meant for a fatal injury. Other than that, let's go have a friendly spar." He looked at the opponents,"Okay, Rin and Naru first."

Rin walked to the battle area whilst Naruto looked uneasy. "Good luck, Naru."

"You too, Rin-chan. Oh, and don't go easy on me."

"Begin!", Minato shouted out.

Rin nodded and started the first move as a somersault kick. Surprisingly, Naruto blocked it with one hand. As Naruto grabbed Rin's leg, she threw her to the side. Gliding gracefully towards Rin, Naruto took out a kunai and held it to her throat.

Rin frowned, shellshocked and terrified at the silent movements Naruto did to go up to her. She didn't see it coming until Naruto had already defeated her. Rin swallowed deeply,_'Why does it feel more different than a normal spar?'_, she thought.

Rin shut her mouth. The way she and Naruto had sparred, even though it was short, felt almost real. It was like Naru was serious.

Naruto looked at Rin with widened eyes,"I-I. I don't know what had gotten in me. It felt so natural.", she said, using her hand to grasp on to the kunai's bladed section to cover up the weapon.

Rin gasped,"N-Naru! Your hand!"

Naruto looked at her hand,"Freak.", she wiped away the blood with her other hand. Rin bit her lip and took out her medic kit.

"Naru, whenever you train with us, you would always get hurt for some reason.", Rin lectured.

Naruto sighed,"I dunno what's wrong with me today.", she looked at Rin then at Minato,"Who's gonna battle me now, dattebayo?"

Minato shook his head,"Nope, Naru, go over to that tree and rest. It'll help heal your wounds." Naruto was about to shout out, but Minato interrupted,"No buts, Naru. Go do as I say now."

Naruto and Obito both snickered,"Hahaha! No BUTTS?" They looked at each other and actually started to laugh together while putting their arm around each's shoulder.

Minato sighed wearily while muttering thunder his breath,"I swear. They're the same people by personality.", he shook his head while saying aloud,"Naru. Tree, now. Team, let's get on with our sparring."

Naruto pouted and stuck out her tongue to Minato. Minato just smiled to her and pointed to the tree. She growled as she trudged to the shady tree. Slouching on the tree, Naruto closed her eyes for a second, then falling to a slight rest.

**Flashback**

_"You alright, Scaredy Cat?", Sasuke said to Naruto._

_Naruto was about to shout back to him until Kakashi interrupted her. "Save it for later, Naruto. Their claws were soaked in poison. We have to remover it quickly. we must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move too much or the poison'll spread."_

_Kakashi then turned to Tazuna,"Tazuna, I need to talk to you." Tazuna looked frightened, but complied with Kakashi's request. "These ninja are bound to get back to fighting, Tazuna-san.", Kakashi said looking at the Demon Brothers._

_He continued,"I think it's safe to say that this mission is now at least a B-ranked. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but surely, if you said ninjas were after you, then this would've probably be more expensive than a simple B-ranked."_

_Tazuna knitted his eyebrows together, spilling out his confession. Kakashi shook his head,"This can't do. Naruto needs medical attention right now; we need to head back to the village."_

_Everyone then widened their eyes when they saw Naruto. Sakura shouted to Naruto,"Naruto, what are you doing?!"_

_Naruto had a smirk on her face,"I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission.", she said as her left hand started to bleed._

**End Flashback**

Naruto woke up in cold sweat, thinking about the vivid dream she just had. Panting, she looked at her surroundings and shook her head. Her head felt as if a tornado had been hit on it.

She felt the beat of her heart behind her skin while thinking,_'What was that just now? Why is it-' _She then widened her eyes in shock while muttering to herself,"Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-chan, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Iruka-sensei, Old Man Hokage, Kakashi-sensei-" She stopped herself from speaking.

Naruto looked over to the team and looked at the silver haired ninja. She bit her lip from saying his name while looking at her hands while remembering the other memories she had.

Sweat beaded from her face, going down to her chin. She ran to the lake, looking at her reflection while splashing water on her face to cool down. Minato took sight of Naruto and ran towards her, his students did the same. Minato asked her,"Naru, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at him,"Can-can I just go home for now?" She held her eyes on Kakashi, who also took notice.

Minato and his students looked surprised,"Okay then, Naru. I'll see you at home later."

She smiled wearily to him and apologized to everyone as she walked towards the path. Rin was about to open her mouth until Minato said,"Okay everyone, let's get back to training."

* * *

After training with his team, Minato was called up to the Hokage's office. Going inside, the old Sarutobi had a serious look on his face.

"Minato, come and sit down here, please.", Hiruzen said.

Minato nodded and asked him,"Hokage-sama, what has happened?"

Hiruzen answered,"It's about Naruto-san. Remember when you came here last time and asked about the metal masks and the wooden dogs?" Minato nodded,"I think I have an explanation for that."

"Yesterday, I was looking through the Hokage library until I came across this ancient scroll.", Hiruzen gave Minato the old scroll. Minato began to analyze it. Hiruzen continued,"I was looking through the scroll and compared your descriptions and this jutsu's description. They had matched—unless Naruto-san says so—but anyways, this is Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads."

Minato frowned,"Mokuton? Isn't this Kekkei Genkai extinct?"

Hiruzen said,"That's what I thought too, but this came up. The most unusual thing about this Jutsu is what it does. It seems that the Foo Dogs job is to absorb the Tailed Beasts chakra. The picture in the bottoms show the number of Foo Dogs surrounding the user in a circle. The user also has the character of Sit on their hand. this is exactly how Naruto described her memory or dream."

Minato's frown grew even deeper,"She said she was training at the memory. But...why would she need someone around to absorb Tailed Beast chakra?"

**(A/N: Okay, I wanna make it clear: So far, Naruto knows all her memories from Tazuna's Wave mission and before. She also knows her little flashbacks from the other chapters. Thanks for reading, and of you have any questions, try to PM me.)**


End file.
